


New Life, New Home

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck and Amara are cool now, Forgiveness as been had, Gadreel lives with the Archangels, He is their charge, Lucifer's back guys, do exist, gadreel needs a hug, happy endings, he now has four big brothers who would love too, he went on home, its all good, life couldnt be better, they his guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Gadreel's life couldn't be better, he's never really had a fold before, but being a part of this one makes him feel at home.More then he has in a long time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chupiyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chupiyo/gifts).



> Writing for Gadreel and the Archangels is so much fun!
> 
> Gift/shout out to my girl Havapupp cause shes so sweet and inspires more fluff then is possible to contain, and you should all totally go check her out! love you girl!

**Lesson**  

He screamed in aggravation, thrusting his blade into the ground under him, he had once been one of the best warriors to ever walk through Eden before being taken to the prisons and submitted to tortures unimaginable.  

Now he was lucky if he could hold the blade up long enough to attempt to swing it at his sparring opponent.  

Gadreel swiped at the sweat pouring from his temple in frustration.  

"Forget it! I will never be to the standard I am expected to be!" 

Behind him, another sighed, and a sword was set aside next to him against the bench. Guarders were discarded and leathers removed. They knelt slightly, taking his hands in grasp, tugging them lightly for attention to be granted.  

"What is expected of you is to get _better_ , to _heal_ , nothing more little brother." 

Gadreel looked up finally to meet Michael's gaze. The Archangel smiled at him gently.  

"You will get better at fighting, but with time, you have been through much. Don't be so hard on yourself." 

The younger brother nodded in agreement, sighing through his nose heavier then before, he knew what his brother said was truth. Michael was the best there ever was when it came to War and Battle. He'd taught him everything he knew the first time and he had agreed to do it again.  

After a long argument about the matter between all four Archangels concerning the matter, that is.  

"Now come," He pulled the younger angel up from his seat and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, "We are done for the day, our brothers have been asking about you all this time, shall we relieve their suffering?" 

Gadreel leaned into his side, reaching up to intertwine his fingers with the hand hanging from his shoulder.  

"They always worry." 

Michael pressed his lips to the side of his head.  

"Because we care for you." 

**Uncle**  

"Say it!" 

Lucifer grinned brightly, scribbling his fingers over the others giggle filled tummy, his poor victim squirmed and shrieked happily under him. Gadreel pushed weakly at his older brother, and when that didn't work in his favor, he pushed at his brother hands.  

The elder was quicker than him though and was able to evade to attempts.  

"I'm not going to stop until you say it!" 

"Aaaahhahahaa _no_ no! Pleheheheheease!" 

Others shook their heads at the two as they passed in the garden, it was... Humorous... to see the sight of a mighty Archangel kneeling over the shrill squeaking body rolling on the soft grass under them.  

Gadreel yelled, kicking out with his leg when a hand reach back for his foot. 

"How about those little toesies! Those'll make you crack!" 

"Nahahahaha! Heeheheeahahaha! Not that! Not that!" 

"Say it then!" 

Gadreel threw his head back, kicking wildly to free his toes from his older brothers evil torture.  

"Nehehehever!" 

"Maybe some kisses to this poor abused belly would do you some good!" 

"Noohahahahahha! Not that! Nohoahohaot Kihihi! Not the kisses!" 

"Oooh the kisses! One for every minute you refuse to say it!" 

He was going to die. Death by laughter, of all the ways to go, that was going to be how he went. Gadreel's pride would not allow him to cry the word he desired to hear.  

Three kisses down.  

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" 

**Discipline**  

"You killed a Prophet?" 

Raphael stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest, face set into a firm scolding frown, and he was in the position to punish.  

His younger brother looked away. There was not need to bother in arguing the fact of what he had done, it had happened and he was solely responsible for it, and there was no way of changing it.  

Gadreel had killed a prophet.  

He should have known that his older brother would find out and he knew he wouldn't be pleased. Raphael guarded the Prophets, and he'd killed one.  

"Gadreel." 

The Archangel encouraged him to confirm, "Yes, I did brother." 

Raphael nodded his head in acknowledgement.  

"And you know you must be punished for such an action." 

He swallowed, gulping near silently, "Your... Your going to hit me?" 

That softened the angered archangel considerably and he crossed to kneel before him.  

"No Gaddy, no, never hit. Never." 

He pressed a kiss to each palm.  

"No. Never hit. But you must be punished for your deed. You will be punished as any fledgling would, and have you ever seen us _hit_ a fledgling?" 

Raphael waited until he got a head shake before continuing. He explained exactly what he was going to do and how he was going to do it. Gadreel nodded along in understanding. He didn't like it, but he understood why he deserved it.  

"Come now little brother, the sooner we start, the sooner it's over." 

Raphael pulled the younger angel up from his seat and lead him over to his desk. Pulling the chair out he pulled it further away from the desk and sat, pulling Gadreel over his lap. Lifting the back of his robes up slightly he pulled his hand back.  

"Ready? I want you to count Gadreel, fifteen." 

He nodded nervously, gulping near silently.  

"Yes Sir." 

The hand came down hard, the sting was felt despite the warning, and it hurt. Gadreel whined lowly at the feeling.  

"Number?" 

"One." 

He jumped at the second.  

"Two." 

And the third, and forth, and the few after that. By the time they reached ten tears were streaming down his face, from the mixture of sting and humiliation from the spanking itself. He was just thankful that they had not done this at the center.  

At least he had some sort of privacy here.  

"Ten!" 

Gadreel yelled out when a hand was brought down on his bright red bottom. It hurt, and he gripped tightly at his older brothers knee. Raphael remained firm though, being an Archangel made him used to punishing fledglings in dire need of such comeuppance.  

"Why are you being punished Gadreel?" 

"Eleven! Because..." He took a deep breath, "I killed a Prophet!" 

"And?" 

"Twelve! Brother _please_!" 

" _And_?" 

"Thirteen! And I aided Metatron in banishing those in Heaven!" 

There was a hum from above his head, and the last two were brought down quickly upon his sit spots, his sobs did not indicate that he was aware that the punishment was over. Gadreel was sagging over Raphael's knees sobbing his little angel heart out.  

Raphael rubbed at his lower back gently, pulling his robes back over his bright red bottom, and helped him in standing back up. Gadreel sniffled wiping at his bloodshot eyes quickly. His older brother hummed again, reaching for his hands before he could rub at those red eyes once more and pulled them away. Tugging lightly the Archangel pulled his chastised brother down into his lap.  

He pressed a kiss to his warm forehead.  

"There there, the slate is clean once more brother mine, hush now." 

Gadreel hiccuped lightly, "I'm sorry." 

"I know, ssshhh ssshhh, you've been forgiven little wing." 

"Is...Is Michael still angered?" 

Raphael sapped the fear up in the others grace, tucking him down under his chin, and scratched at his back comfortingly.  

"He was not happy with you, no, but you know he cannot stay mad at you for long." 

He leaned down, his chin brushing his younger brothers temple lightly.  

"We love you Gaddy." 

The younger yawned, "Love you too." 

His older brother smiled, he could feel it.  

"Close your eyes precious one, close your eyes and rest, you're completely spent." 

"Stay?" 

"I don't see myself letting you go for some time yet little one." 

Gadreel felt his eyes sliding shut slowly, and he nuzzled into his brothers chest sleepily, he was completely spent. 

"There you are, that's a good angel." 

He was warm, safe, sleepy, and he was home.  

"You are so loved, little dragonfly." 

And he was loved.  

**Asphyxiation**  

It had been a long tedious search for the beloved charge of the Archangels, who had disappeared one day while on a mission down in the catacombs of the Earth. They had been enraged that someone would dare take him out from under their noses and all of Heaven felt their rage. 

Times had been peaceful since all four Archangels had returned to the Fold. 

But their anger was still as palpable as ever, and even more dangerous.  

Never before had then had a common interest that kept them together, Gadreel had become their little one, though he was not as little as one would assume by the way they talked about him he was their _l_ _ittle one_.  

Search parties had been dispatched immediately and as of the day they had always returned downtrodden and empty handed. They too missed the Archangels charge, Gadreel had softened them, made them back into who they had once been.  

It was unimaginable as to what life would turn into if he was not found.  

It was something no one wanted to live through to find out either.  

Days turned to weeks and then on what seemed to be an impossible occurrence, news spread quickly.  

Gabriel's head flew upwards so quickly the ones around him worried for a moment that he might have given himself whiplash.  

_'Arc Gabriel, we have found him! I repeat! We have located him at long last!'_  

He jumped from his seat at the council table, not seeing the concerned looks passed his way by his older brothers.  

**_"You have him?"_**  

_'Yes Sir, he is in our custody.'_  

**_"How is he? Is he alright? Where are you?"_**  

There was a moment of silence after that, and he was half tempted to dive into the others mind to see for himself, but he held back. If Zavekiel was flying it would do more harm than good.  

So he had to wait.  

_'Sir, I think it best if you and Arc Raphael were awaiting us at the Hospital.'_  

That was not something any of the four wanted to hear, and it only provided them with more questions then not, but Raphael was at his side in a mere look and steadying him as they took to the air. It did not take a genius to figure out that Raphael had hijacked his mental link and was conversing with Zavekiel on the condition of their little charge.  

They placed the grand entrance to the Hospital waiting for the dispatched searchers to return with their precious charge, well, Gabriel was.  

Raphael stood completely still, back straight and arms crossed easily over his chest, resolute as ever.  

Gabriel turned on him quickly.  

"How can you stand there so calm like that!" 

His older brother raised an eyebrow, "Do not think that you are too old for me to put you to sleep little brother, do not talk to me with that tone." 

The younger archangel blushed a deep crimson at the scolding, turning away from him and any prying eyes.  

"They've arrived." 

He followed his older brothers outstretched finger and squinted to see the wavering figures of his little brothers. Zaveriel landed wobbily, under the weight of the larger angel he carried.  

Gadreel was dripping something all over the marble entrance, and upon further inspection, both Archangels were surprised to find out it was water. Ice cold water.  

Raphael fell into medic mode immediately, motioning for them to enter, calling out instructions for the nurses around him to gather supplies.  

Zavekiel smiled gratefully when Gabriel lifted the heavy cargo from over his shoulder, carrying him in instead of forcing the younger to do so himself.  

They both turned at the Healer's call.  

"And make sure that little sneak Zaves doesn't sneak off as well, I am sure that Gadreel is freezing, I want that little thing under a blanket immediately." 

Gabriel grinned at his younger brother over Gadreel's shoulder, "Come along little guy, you know what Raph will do if he's forced to chase you down later." 

Everyone knew what the Healer would do should that have to happen, and Zaveriel followed dutifully wanting to avoid the Healer's wrathful tickles and coddling.  

They made it to the large room of the Hospital, surrounded by beds and others in the care of Raphael and his healers, the Head pointed at a bed and gave Zaveriel a look as if to order him to strip down and climb under those covers. He did as he was silently told.  

"Gabriel set him here." 

Setting Gadreel down, they were both shocked into stillness to see his blue gaze staring up at them. Raphael took merely a moment to recover. He was quick and practical, well versed in his work.  

"Gabriel can you retrieve the bottle with the red cap for me?" 

Gabriel nodded, rubbing a hand against his favorite little charges cheek, before turning and moving to get what he was told. Gadreel eyed the jug as he came back and shook his head. He hated that stuff. Raphael tutted under his breath, using a stethoscope to listen to his chest and stomach.  

"There is too much water inside you Gadreel, it needs to come out, were you...?....." 

Gabriel spared the bottle a look of similar disgust and his head shot up.  

"Water? Was someone _drowning_ you?" 

His grace sparked dangerously disturbing the others around him, Gabriel looked around deer in headlights expression and looked guilty at disturbing the others. Zaveriel giggled under his breath at the startled archangel.  

Gabriel shot him a sideways look in playful warning.  

"I believe that to be the case Gabriel, Zaveriel, do you know if your Legion members caught whoever it was that did such a deed to our youngest fold member?" 

The questioned angel nodded silently as he cuddled down into his bed, it was unseen, but they were all sure that Raphael had wrapped him in his soothing grace.  

"No."  

Even in this precarious condition Gadreel was as stubborn as ever. Even though he'd been stripped down to his undergarments and tucked into as many blankets as Raphael pleased, he was still being pigheaded about taking the medicine he knew he detested with a passion.  

Gabriel scratched a finger behind his little ones ear, Gadreel opened his mouth to tell him to quit, and Raphael poured the foul substance in. The look they received for their efforts was one of immense betrayal, and Gabriel clapped a hand over his mouth when he looked as if he was on the verge of spitting it out.  

"No no little guy, not a bright idea." 

Gadreel's eyes crossed to peer up at him and he made a noise under his hands.  

"Gabriel force him to swallow." 

"How?" 

"Stroke his throat to force his reflex." 

Gabriel moved one of his hands to do as instructed and rubbed his fingers down his brothers throat softly, Gadreel swallowed against his will. Raphael moved immediately to gather up a bucket for the inevitable vomit fest that was about to take place.  

He whined when the medicine took hold and he knew what was going to happen.  

Gabriel smiled sadly at him, scratching lightly at his temple in comfort.  

"It's okay little buddy, let it all out and then I'm gonna cuddle you like there's no tomorrow." 

Gadreel coughed and hunched over the side of the bed, Raphael returned at the right moment and a bucket was slid under him at the right moment. He puked up mouthful after mouthful of water.  

Tears came to his eyes as his throat began to burn, and all the while his two older brothers sat by his side, whispering words of comfort to him and rubbing his shoulders and back as he regurgitated his stomach contents into the bucket below him.  

There was a lot of water.  

Almost an entire bucket full.  

He stopped, coughing harshly, and whining softly about not wanting to do it anymore.  

"Come now, everything has to come up little one." 

It takes a good long while but he finally stops completely, and his head falls limply into Gabriel's lap.  

The Messenger smiled softly down at him, whispering soft words of comfort.  

He was exhausted after such an ordeal.  

"Sleep it off little guy, you need it." 

Raphael leaves them for a moment to check up on the peacefully sleeping Zaveriel.  

"I was scared." 

Gabriel smiles down at him again, brushing his bangs back lightly, and leans down to kiss his temple.  

"We were too." 

Gadreel hums sleepily.  

"But your back now, and back to where you'll stay."

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a sequel to another story of mine! It is a oneshot/drabble series about Gadreel's life with the four Archangels after the redemption, and I totally love doing requests! Anything you want to see just let me know below!


End file.
